


New sight

by tucuxi



Series: Through the looking-glass: Naruto genderswap!AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is an excellent shinobi, but she's not an Uchiha: Kakashi learns to use her Sharingan.</p><p>Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/6842">Through the Looking-Glass</a> genderswap AU universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New sight

When Kakashi wakes up and sees Minato-sensei’s face, she hopes, for one desperate moment, that this whole thing was a horrible dream, though she doesn’t usually dream at all. But there’s a bandage around her head and a sharp throbbing pain where her left eye used to be. Where Obito’s eye is now, she thinks, and nearly throws up.

“Rin,” she grates out, throat dry and sore, “where’s Rin?” Minato-sensei smiles sadly at her.

“She’s safe,” he says, “she told me the whole thing. We need to get you back to Konoha so you can get your eye looked at properly, Kakashi.” She stares at him in disbelief.

“We need to destroy Kannabi Bridge,” she says, “We have to complete the mission. Rin did a good job: I could see perfectly fine before.” She lifts her hands to unwrap the bandages, and Minato-sensei stops her.

“Let me,” he says. His hands are almost painfully gentle, and when Rin comes over and checks on her, Kakashi feels like a piece of untempered glass in their hands.

* * *

When she comes back to Konoha, it is as a successful jounin, a credit to her village. And it is as a girl with a disfiguring scar through her left eye, and with Obito’s Sharingan in place of her own eye. No amount of makeup can hide her differences now: she is marked and memorable.

The Uchiha protest and file to have the Sharingan removed under the rules that govern hunter nin and the destruction of shinobi bodies. For the first time, Kakashi’s kunoichi training comes into play. The night before the meeting, she stays awake reading a novel Minato-sensei lent her, and keeps Obito's eye open, feeling the strain on her chakra.

Kakashi dresses carefully in the morning, maskless and vestless for the first time in years, and plays the part of a distraught girl clinging to the last gift of a young man who saved her life. It is easy enough to look thin and drained, with the Sharingan pulling away handfuls of her chakra every instant it is open, and she worries only that someone will take her off active duty afterwards. (They don't: they can't afford to, after the disastrous losses on the battlefield.) The fact that the council and Uchiha elders appear to fall for it makes her briefly contemptuous.

* * *

A few days later, she is called to the Hokage’s tower again, before the Sandaime and the council, two of the Sannin - Tsunade and Jiraya-sama, Minato-sensei’s teacher. (She does not ask where Orochimaru is - no one asks that these days.) Off to the sides are a handful of older kunoichi she does not recognize, and Ami-sensei, who is frowning from the moment Kakashi steps into the room.

They discuss her as if she were not present, as if she were a hawk, or a hound, to be trained and brought to heel and ignored. Tsunade is finally instructed to teach Kakashi her appearance henge, in order to disguise the Sharingan and the scarring. She shocks the councilors by flat-out refusing, and it takes conscious effort for Kakashi to keep her face impassive, though she is surprised as well.

“I will do no such thing.” Tsunade says. “The implanted Sharingan is already forcing her body to re-weave chakra pathways on a massive scale, and asking her to maintain a henge for purely cosmetic reasons, especially one in the exact same area, would be a stupid and unnecessary risk.” She pauses, and then says, “And removing it now would be an even larger risk, as I’m sure you remember.”

While the kunoichi and council sputter, Jiraya steps in and soothed ruffled feathers. Kakashi has always been better suited to active missions, hasn’t she? he says. And just think, this may well end up being a good thing, having another Sharingan user. At that, one of the councilors looks speculative in a way that sends shivers up her spine.

Kakashi doesn’t move the entire time, watching as her fate is decided for her for the second time in a week.

* * *

Orochimaru approaches Kakashi shortly afterwards, appearing on the tree branch she’s sitting on with no warning at all. Kakashi carefully does not startle: even if she couldn’t see him coming, it’s not because she was less than alert: it’s because he’s one of the sannin. She lowers her book, and, daring, stares right at him. She’s found it remarkably effective, now that her eyes don’t match: most people look away. He stretches out a hand and pulls her chin up, looking directly into her eyes. His eyes are purple, slitted like a cat’s, or a snake’s. _No wonder he doesn’t mind_ , she thinks, distractedly, _his eyes are fucked-up too_.

“Hmm,” he says, “you’ll want to learn a number of genjutsu as soon as possible, Kakashi-chan. The Sharingan will be a great asset in that respect.” He pulls her eyelid down, runs cool fingers along her split eyebrow, traces the scar from top to bottom. Her eye doesn’t close quite the same way as it used to, but she’s getting used to it. “Do you know how to use it?” he asks, pulling her eyelid up and leaning close, “or have you not tested that aspect yet?”

“Only simple jutsu, Orochimaru-sama,” she says, “Tsunade-sama said I should wait a little bit to be sure my body wouldn’t reject it.”

“Hmmm,” he says, his breath hot against her cheek, “Tsunade always worries too much.” He leans closer and she feels something touch her eyeball – he’s holding her eyelids open, and when she jerks back, she sees that it’s his tongue – he’s stuck his tongue out and _licked her eye_. “It looks fine to me.”

“Thank you, Orochimaru-sama,” she says, a little unnerved. “I’m reading up on genjutsu now.” She waves her book a little, but he doesn’t look away from her face.

He stays there staring at her for a moment longer, and then he’s gone. Kakashi does not allow herself to shudder, just re-opens her book and keeps reading.

 _There_ , she thinks, _that’s the last of them._

* * *

It isn’t.

A few weeks later, the Uchiha clan head proposes an arrangement between her and Uchiha Shisui, who is roughly her age. She knows him only because he learned Minato-sensei's flash step a little while ago. He’s one of the most talented of the Uchiha, the clan head tells her. He can help train her in the suppression of the Sharingan. He'll help her figure out how to use it safely. Kakashi smiles, and says she's flattered, and resolves to learn as much as she can while Tsunade still has her confined to Konoha to recover.

She steadfastly ignores that so many of their teaching sessions end with dinner, or happen to be out on the Uchiha estate, walking by themselves, or with servants who carefully disappear. Kakashi may be thirteen, but she’s not stupid. It might be flattering, to be sought in such a way, if she didn’t know that all they want is control of Obito’s eye and not her at all.

Still, Kakashi and Shisui figure out quickly that she can’t suppress the Sharingan at all. Shisui wants to keep working on that, trying other techniques, maybe reading up in the Uchiha archives? Kakashi just smiles, tilts her hitae-ate over Obito’s eye and redirects him to active uses. This is the second time that her reading on kunoichi skills has paid off: she makes a note to thank Tsunade, and hopes Ami-sensei never finds out. Kakashi coaxes Shisui to teach her to copy jutsu on sight, to weave genjutsu that little bit better. As they spend more and more time together, over the next few weeks, the Uchiha family members she meets look more and more approving, but the council members look at her with growing concern. Kakashi focuses on training.

* * *

Once Tsunade finally clears her for missions, Kakashi spends as much time as she can in the field. Since the war is wrapping around to its painful, bloody end, no one can really fault her for this, though rumors start to circulate about her when she spends much of her free time in Konoha at the memorial stone.

By the time the war has ended, she can visit most of her friends there. Obito's eye waters from time to time, while she sits before the stone’s black face, but no one can see it under the skewed hitae-ate she's taken to wearing instead of an eyepatch.


End file.
